Making The Right Choice
by wackochica
Summary: Sequel to Tomorrow. Chloe’s having second thoughts about her relationship with Charles (but then again, who wouldn’t with a friend like Lex Luthor). Chlex. Final chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Making the Right Choice  
  
Author: wackochica  
  
Disclaimer: Can't think of anything witty right now so.no I don't own Chloe or Lex, but I do own Charles, so he's allll mine!  
  
Summary: Chloe's having second thoughts about her relationship with Charles (but then again, who wouldn't with a friend like Lex Luthor).  
  
Rating: PG 13, just to be safe I guess  
  
Notes: Alrighty, you guys wanted a sequel. Well, ya got one! If you haven't read the story Tomorrow, I suggest you do that to fully understand this one. Enjoy. ( ~ indicates thoughts.)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Water ran down her face as she stood outside the Talon, crouched over the open hood of her car, looking for anything that looked out of place.  
  
"What the hell am I doing? I don't know anything about cars." She straightened herself out and watched as a car pulled up beside her own and a tall, bald man stepped out into the rain.  
  
"Need a lift," he asked as he approached her, smirk firmly in place on his handsome face. Chloe breathed out a laugh and nodded. He reached over and settled the hood back in place as she locked the doors to her car and turned back to face him. She was struck with the sudden thought that he looked incredibly sexy standing there, staring at her, drenched in water from head to toe. She'd been dating Charles for about a month now, and these types of thoughts about Lex were nothing new. She knew she should try to clear her head of him, but she found that task a bit harder than it sounded, so she'd given up and surrendered to the vast images her mind produced of Lex. She felt his fingers brush away a strand of wet hair from her face, and suddenly noticed how close they really were. Her eyes trailed up from his chest, where his silk shirt clung to him like a second skin, to his face, where she discovered him following the same trail she'd just went, except his eyes seemed planted on her chest and not even bothering to pay a glance at her face, which was now blushing profusely. She breathed in deeply and stepped away from him.  
  
"Ok um...guess we'd better get going," she said huskily and cursed her voice for not cooperating with her brain. She started walking towards the car and climbed in, not having the guts to look at him.  
  
'He shouldn't be doing this. He knows I have a boyfriend'  
  
'Yea. Well, you know you have a boyfriend, but that never stops you from flirting back or watching him any chance you get,' her inner demon argued and she watched as Lex climbed into the driver's seat in one, smooth movement. He shot her an evil grin before he put the car in gear, heading down the street towards...the mansion?  
  
"Uh Lex? You were supposed to turn down that road," she said, indicating with her finger just which road he should have taken. "I'd hate to think you've forgotten where I live."  
  
"Oh, I could never forget where you live, Chloe," he replied in that tone that made her want to strangle him and jump him at the same time.  
  
"Then why are we headed for your house?" He shrugged in response and turned on the radio, finding the rock station he knew she loved.  
  
"Your dad's not home and this storm is getting worse. You can stay at the mansion tonight."  
  
"I'm fully capable of staying home alone while it rains. Besides, you could just go drop me off at Charles' house." She knew she'd said the wrong thing when he straightened up in his seat and forcefully jerked the stick shift into the next gear. "Uh...but the mansion's fine, I guess."  
  
He nodded. "You guess," he said and brought the car to a stop before he turned to face her and continued. "You want me to bring you to your house? ...Or Charles?" He said Charles' name through gritted teeth and she noticed how he was trying to keep his emotions in check.  
  
'Just go to the mansion. Jeez, this is Lex asking you to stay at his house for the night. Just shut it and nod happily to anything he says.'  
  
"No no...your house is fine." She smiled and settled back into her seat and soon after that, they were on their way to the mansion.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Once they were inside the mansion, she waited by the door to his office as Lex checked for any calls he might've missed. He looked up and smiled.  
  
"I don't bite," he joked, and after a moments silence, he sighed. "What's wrong?"  
  
She smiled. "Nothing." She had really been thinking about how good he looked, slightly hovering over the edge of his desk, but she wasn't about to tell him that. "So...you have a towel or something? Kinda dripping on a very expensive carpet here."  
  
His eyes widened and...was that a blush? "heh...sorry about that. Sorta slipped my mind."  
  
'Actually, I just like seeing you soaking wet, but you don't need to know that.'  
  
He stopped himself from continuing on that train of though by walking over to a closet that she'd never noticed was there before and grabbing two towels, handing her one. She muttered a thanks and began toweldrying her hair.  
  
"Come on. I'll go look for some clothes you can fit into and show you where you'll be sleeping." They walked out of the room together and up the stairs in silence. He walked into a room and she followed, closing the door behind her. As she turned around, she thought her feet would give out from beneath her. They were in Lex's bedroom. His dresser. His clothes scattered around. His bedroom. His bed. Her eyes followed him as he walked to his closet and started searching through his clothes. She was surprised that his room was so messy. So cluttered. So...normal. He walked over to her and held out a pair of soft, satin night pants and an oversized T-shirt.  
  
"Here. This should fit. I'm sorry I don't have any underwear or whatever for you, but as you can see, I'm not a crossdresser."  
  
"Could've fooled me," she replied jokingly and grabbed the clothes from him. "Maid isn't allowed in here or something?"  
  
He chuckled and surveyed his room. "This is my room. I don't like other people in it."  
  
"But I'm here."  
  
"Yes...you are."  
  
There was a moment of silence where neither could look anywhere else but the other's face. Chloe coughed and looked away first.  
  
"Alright. Um...bathroom?"  
  
Lex shook his head, as if to get his brain to work again. "Yea, right through that door. I'll uh be downstairs." He started walking towards the door before she called him back.  
  
"Aren't you gonna change too," she asked, confused and...was that another blush? She was amazed she could get him to blush so easily.  
  
"Uh yea. Lemme just get my clothes," he said, walking back to the closet to get his clothes, then leaving the room quickly. After she was changed and everything, she walked downstairs, taking her time. She wanted to explore, but every time she opened a door, lightening struck and she'd jump in surprise. She'd given up the snooping for tonight and walked into the office they'd recently been in. Lex was laying on the couch in a pair of pants similar to hers, except they weren't silk, and a shirt that was a little too big, but looked great on him. His eyes were closed and the flames from the burning fire played across his face. She snapped out of her trance and walked over to the couch across from his, sitting down.  
  
"Did the clothes fit," he asked, not bothering to open his eyes.  
  
"Yea, they did," she replied as she curled up into the large shirt that seemed to engulf her whole body. Lightening struck again and she jumped, a small whimper escaping her throat. This caused Lex to open his eyes and look over at her.  
  
"You alright," he asked and she couldn't miss the concern in his voice.  
  
"Uh yea, I'm fine. Just...cold." She knew it probably sounded lame, but she wasn't about to admit to him her fear of lightening. It was something she'd rather keep to herself.  
  
"Want a blanket or something?" Before she could answer, he was already up and searching through the closet for a blanket. She sighed and got up, walking towards him. He turned to her as she talked.  
  
"Lex, you don't have to get a blanket. I'm fi-" she started to say, but just as she got close to him, lightening struck again and the lights flicked and then went completely out. She hadn't stopped walking, so when she hit something, her hands went up instinctively and only after a moment's thought, she realized she was pressed up rather closely to Lex Luthor. Her hands clutched at his shoulders and his hands held her waist firmly to keep her from falling. At least, that's what he tried to convince himself of. Every inch of his skin she touched was burning up and he knew if he didn't pull back, she'd realized how much he was enjoying their embrace. He tried to pull back, but she wouldn't let go. She instead, tightened her grip on him. 'This is not good. This is not good. This is not good' was the only thing flying through his head at the moment as she pressed even closer to him.  
  
"You okay," he asked, and mentally cursed himself as he heard the slight quiver of his words as they came out.  
  
"Uh yea. Perfect...couldn't be better." Another of her fears-the dark. She realized they'd been standing there for a while before she reluctantly pulled back. She heard Lex walk towards what she guessed was the direction of his desk, grab something, and walk back. He bumped into her rather hard and she stumbled. He reached out to catch her, but only succeeded in grabbing her ass in the process. She blushed furiously and could practically feel Lex smirking from where he stood.  
  
"What did you go get?" A flash of light came from behind her and she swirled around to see Lex's face partially lit up by the flashlight in his hand. She thought he looked kinda evil like that, but equally seductive. He placed his hand on the small of her back and steered her out the room.  
  
"We'll find the circuit breaker. See if the lights'll come back on that way," he whispered into her ear and she shivered slightly at the feel of his breath playing across her skin. She didn't know why he was whispering, they were the only ones there. She just nodded dumbly and followed him up the stairs. As they reached the top, they noticed the light from the flashlight getting dimmer and dimmer until darkness completely surrounded them. She started laughing uncontrollably.  
  
"And what, pray tell, is so funny?" asked Lex, and he couldn't help but chuckle himself as she shook with laughter.  
  
"You, a multibillionaire plant manager, couldn't afford a new set of batteries to put in his flashlight." She continued to laugh, not really finding that fact hilarious, but for some reason, she couldn't stop laughing. Lex wrapped his left arm around her waist and pulled her down the hallway, using his right hand to guide them. He finally got to the circuit breaker and, after flipping the switches a few times, gave up and started walking in the general direction of their rooms. After much stumbling and tripping, they finally got to Chloe's room. He opened the door and she walked in. Her foot hit something hard and skinny and she cursed under her breathe.  
  
"You okay," he asked immediately. She reached down and grabbed the object, holding it up so Lex could see it, although it was very dark and nothing was visible to either of them. She could tell what it was though.  
  
"Lex, I thought you'd at least give me a room with a bed and hopefully a bathroom," she replied comically.  
  
"Oh right! That's the broom closet. Huh...sorry about that. Your room should be right...here," he said as they felt their way over to another room. He opened the door and she extended just her foot through the open doorway.  
  
"Well, no brooms, so I guess it's safe."  
  
He laughed as they walked into the room and over to the bed. She turned around and sensed that he was still there.  
  
"You can leave now. I think I can take it from here."  
  
"I just wanna make sure you don't trip over any stray brooms," he said as she got under the sheets and curled up into a ball. "G'nite, Chloe"  
  
"Nite, Lex."  
  
And with that, he stumbled around for a bit and left.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chloe tossed and turned in the bed once more, trying to get comfortable. The bed was very comfortable, that wasn't the problem. She couldn't stop thinking about everything that had been happening throughout the past few weeks. She and Lex had grown impossibly closer, to the point where it felt like they were the ones dating. She spent a lot of time with Charles too, of course. But after a while, they didn't have much to talk about and their time together grew shorter and shorter. To say she'd grown tired of him would be rather harsh. They just didn't seem to click. But she'd stayed with him anyway, because it seemed like the...safer thing to do. She knew she shouldn't do that to Charles, lead him on like that, when her true feelings lied in the man staying in the room across from her. That was the thing about Lex, she never got bored with him. He always kept her on her toes, challenging her, and that's what she liked about him. She turned to face the other wall and sighed.  
  
~I'm never gonna get any sleep like this~  
  
She climbed out of bed and walked out of the room, her bare feet practically freezing on the cold wood floor. It was still raining, but there was no more lightening, and Chloe couldn't be happier for that. She noticed Lex's door was open so she peaked her head in and smiled at the sight before her. There were candles lit and strategically placed at different parts of the room, and Lex was sitting Indian style right in the middle of his bed, crouched slightly over a large book, not noticing her presence. She walked in just the tiniest bit and knocked lightly on the doorframe. His eyes found their way to hers and they both smiled.  
  
"Sorry, couldn't sleep and...I can see you can't either."  
  
He nodded and closed the book, pushing it aside. "It's a bit early to be sleeping, don'tcha think?"  
  
The red glowing numbers from his bedside clock told her it was only 11. "Yea, I guess so. What's up with all these candles, Lex? You been holding out on me?"  
  
"Never," he said as he scooted over to the right and patted the space beside him. "I could do with some company though."  
  
She grinned and walked over to the bed, sitting down and making herself comfortable. They stayed silent, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. Soon, they were lying down, facing each other, smiling. Chloe was the first to speak.  
  
"Do you realize how horribly clichéd and sugary sweet this is?"  
  
Lex laughed, something Chloe took great pride in being able to bring out of him. He didn't laugh much around others, but when they were alone, he learned to let loose and relax. "And what's so wrong with that?"  
  
"Oh, not wrong. Just weird I guess..." She yawned and snuggled into the warm, comfortable bed once more and closed her eyes, sighing contentedly. He always did this to her. Whenever she was with him, he made her forget all her problems, and right now, that's exactly what he'd done. Without everything to worry about, the need for sleep crashed onto her all at once and she already felt herself falling asleep. She vaguely heard his body shift on the bed, moving closer or further away from her, she couldn't tell. Then, she felt his fingers lightly trail down her cheeks; his touch so soft, she wasn't sure if he was actually touching her or it was all just her imagination. She decided to just forget about it and get some sleep. And that's what she did.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lex's POV  
  
Once her breathing became even and I knew she was asleep, I had to resist the urge to lean over and just kiss her like I'd wanted to all night. Hell, like I'd wanted to since our "movie date". She looked so insanely innocent lying there, lips slightly parted, not aware that I was watching her so intently. To be completely honest, these feelings I had for her weren't new at all and scared the shit out of me, and Luthors aren't scared of anything. But Chloe had once told him that he was as far from being a Luthor now as his father was to being an actual human being. He continued to stroke her face gently and as sleep started to overtake him too, he leaned over and placed a surprisingly soft kiss on her parted lips and then leaned back, falling asleep almost immediately.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok, there's your sequel everyone! :D Hope you liked it. But the updates won't be coming as quickly as with my last fic. School's just started for me so I'll work on it as often as I can. Please review and tell me whatcha think! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: All right you guys. I finally had time to write something. It's not much really. This chapter is a bit smaller than all my previous ones, but I hope you like it anyways! I should be able to update this again by.Friday. Please don't stop reading because of the slow updates. (wink) Enjoy!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The bright, forceful sunlight beating down on her eyelids and the insistent knocking on the bedroom door weren't enough to wake her up. The arm draped around her side, pressing her firmly to a rather muscular chest, that did. She didn't know how they'd gotten like this, but she soon came to realize that she'd traveled all the way across the bed to his side, and he hadn't even moved an inch. Although waking up with Lex Luthor's body pressed against your own wasn't the worst form of torture, it did produce a rather unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach. A feeling she knew all too well. The knocking started up again and she knew with every second that passed, there was more of a chance they'd get caught.  
  
'Get caught doing what? It's not like anything happened.'  
  
The knocking stopped and she barely heard the sound of descending footsteps.  
  
'Okay, now...how do I get out of this mess.' She wanted to stay right where she was, wrapped up in the moment that would most definitely never happen again, but that nagging feeling only intensified the longer she waited to move. Grabbing his arm, she pulled at it, in hopes of simply slipping away from his grasp, but she should have known better. With Lex, it's never that simple. No, he had to tighten his grip and pull her even closer, if it were possible. And to top it all off, he began to nuzzle the side of her neck with his nose, and that wasn't helping her in her decision to move. So, she decided, the best way to go about this was to just jump off the bed. Real quick. Like a Band-Aid. She counted to 5 and psyched herself up about a dozen times before surrendering to this. No way of escaping it and hopefully, when he gets up, he'll be too tired and grumpy to realize what side of the bed they were on. Why she was so worried about this, she didn't know. Cutting off her own thoughts, she snuggled in closer to the warmth that radiated from him and sighed, not knowing why she ever wanted to leave in the first place. The light breeze that danced across her neck startled her.  
  
"So...you finally decided on staying," he said in a deep and husky voice that made her blush furiously. "I was wondering when you'd stop wiggling around and let me get back to sleep."  
  
"Well, if someone weren't so insistent on cuddling, I'd have gotten up and left a long time ago." There, that should shut him up.  
  
"I don't cuddle." Even as he said it, his grip on her didn't falter and she had to smile.  
  
"Then, what do you call this?"  
  
She felt him shrug. "You're a good pillow. Nice and fluffy."  
  
"Are you insinuating that I'm fat, Luthor," she asked in her angriest tone which, right now, came out more playful than anything else.  
  
"Not at all." And, as if to prove a point, he ran his hand down the side of her stomach, over her waist, and ran it back up again. She couldn't hide the full body shudder than ran through her and this new color definitely rivaled her previous blush. This had gone far enough. She had a boyfriend. Lex was too old for her. He was just playing games with her mind. Simple as that. Just as she was about to fling his arm aside, a booming voice filled the room causing not only herself, but Lex also to jump up in surprise.  
  
"Just friends, hmm?"  
  
They both shot up into a seated position and Chloe was sure she had whiplash from turning her head so quickly.  
  
"What are you doing in here," Lex asked, anger evident in his voice.  
  
"I believe the more important question here, son, is why you have a 17 year old girl in your bed." Lionel's face was cold and impassive, which perfectly mirrored Lex's very own face.  
  
"I don't believe that's any of your business. Why are you in here anyway?"  
  
"Can't a father simply visit his son?"  
  
"No, a father simply can't." Sarcasm on both sides of the conversation and Chloe was growing more and more uncomfortable by the second.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll let you get back to," he smirked and continued. "snuggling with your little girlfriend. God knows she'll be gone in a week, so enjoy her while you can."  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Lex could see Chloe's face grow red. But not from embarrassment. This was from anger. Just as she opened her mouth to fire back at Lionel, Lex placed his hand on the small of her back and she looked over at him, the flames of rage evident in her normally soft hazel eyes.  
  
"Why don't you go downstairs to the kitchen...ask the cook to fix you some breakfast." He could tell she didn't want to leave, that she would much rather stay and give Lionel a piece of her mind. But he didn't want her to hear he and his father fight. After a beat, she nodded and squeezed his hand once reassuringly, then climbed off the bed and walked out of the room.  
  
Ten minutes later, Chloe could be found leaning against the wall next to Lex's bedroom door. She knew it was wrong to spy like that, but being the inquisitive reporter that she was, she had to stay and listen. Not much could be heard, and she realized Lex must've soundproofed the room or something, because the only sounds she heard were coming from the crack at the bottom of the door.  
  
"You never seemed to care before."  
  
"Yes, well that was before I realized you were sleeping with underage children."  
  
"First off, I am not sleeping with her, she is 17, which is the legal age in Kansas, and she is not a child, so don't treat her or myself like we are one."  
  
She heard footsteps coming closer, so, not wanting to be caught eavesdropping, she hurriedly walked up the hall and down the stairs. She entered Lex's office and noticed her clothes, now clean and dry, lying on a chair. She picked them up and walked over to the connecting bathroom, quickly changing. When she walked back out, Lex was already there, sitting on a couch with his head in his hands. She slowly walks over to him and sits down.  
  
"I'm sorry that happened," Lex said with a sigh. "He's always like that."  
  
"It's okay. I should get going."  
  
She gets up and he does the same.  
  
"You don't want anything to eat? Or...just to stay a little longer? He left already so..."  
  
"No, I should really be getting home. And also, my car needs towing and all."  
  
Lex smiles slightly. "Already taken care of." At her questioning look, he continues. "While you were changing last night, I called the towing company. Do you want me to drive you home?"  
  
"No, I could just call Charles. Wouldn't want you to go out of your way."  
  
"I wouldn't be-"  
  
"It's all right, Lex. I'll just give him a call, okay?"  
  
Not waiting for an answer, she walks over to the phone and dials Charles' number, not noticing the frown that was placed upon his face.  
  
After she finishes the call, she walks out of the office and towards the front door. They both step outside and sit down on the steps. They stay silent for a while before Lex clears his throat.  
  
"Chloe, about this morning-" he starts, but Chloe cuts him off.  
  
"It's okay, Lex. All ready been forgotten."  
  
"But Chloe, I've been wanting to tell you. I-" He stops talking when he notices Charles' car pull up in the driveway. Chloe stands up and he follows suit.  
  
"Well, thanks Lex...for everything." She kisses him quickly on the cheek and leaves with Charles. As soon as they're out of his sight, Lex steps back inside and leans against the door.  
  
"I've been wanting to tell you...I think I'm falling in love with you."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So...how did you end up at Lex's?"  
  
Chloe sighed and stared out the window. "My car broke down. He gave me a lift to his house because of the storm." When she looked over at him, she noticed that his hands were turning white from the vice grip he had on the steering wheel. "Nothing happened, if that's what you're worried about."  
  
"I'm not worried. Why didn't he just drop you off at my place?"  
  
She started fidgeting a little. "Well...I told him that. But he said I could just stay at his place, so we went there."  
  
"Mm hmm." He seemed to be growing more and more jealous as the weeks went by, and she really couldn't blame him. They're relationship was falling apart and surprisingly enough, Chloe wasn't exactly saddened by that idea.  
  
'That's it. I have to break it of with him. I can't keep playing Lex and Charles like this.'  
  
"Charles, we need to talk." He pulled into her driveway and stopped the car, and she briefly wondered how the ride went by so quickly.  
  
"Yes," he asked, and when he looked at her, she couldn't help but notice the caring, concerned look her was sending her way.  
  
"Um...I...we," she sighs. "Never mind. It's not important. I'll talk to you later."  
  
She kisses him quickly and climbs out of the car. He leaves and she lets out a breath she hadn't been aware she was holding.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Three days had passed since that day with Lex and she hadn't talked to him since. She didn't know what she was hiding from. They were friends. That was it. These feelings...they were just there because she and Charles hadn't spent much time together. She was sure of it. But she would fix that soon. She would start spending more time with Charles, but she would get back to talking with Lex first. She leaned over to the phone beside her bed and picked it up, dialing the all too familiar number. When it didn't pick up after the fourth ring, she hung up and dialed his cell phone number. It rang twice and picked up. Laughter filled the earpiece as a female voice told someone to "stop that."  
  
"I'm sorry. Hello?"  
  
Chloe's heart skipped a beat. The British accent was unmistakable and she knew that this woman was the one person that she didn't want answering Lex's cell phone at any costs.  
  
"Victoria?" 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay, I had the night free to do whatever, so I wrote! Lol Go figure. Okay.don't hurt me or throw potatoes at me. I hope ya like it! :D Oh also, a big thanks to my awesome beta, Carly Aiken...I mean Welling...I mean....everyone clap for Carly, my American Idol! *claps* Enjoy!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Who is this?" Another fit of giggles followed and it drove Chloe closer and closer to the edge.  
  
"It's Chloe. Let me talk to Lex." She heard Victoria snicker.  
  
"A little demanding now, aren't we?"  
  
"Just let me talk to Lex." Chloe's patience was wearing thin. Victoria was the last person she'd expected to answer Lex's phone.  
  
"How about no...besides, he's not even here," Victoria said, annoyed and bored.  
  
"Who is that," she heard Lex ask in the background and she smiled.  
  
"It's no one, sweetheart." Chloe rolled her eyes at Victoria's suddenly sweet tone.  
  
"Who is it, Victoria?"  
  
"I don't know. Cole? Don't worry about it, honey."  
  
"Give me the phone. Hello?" Chloe smiled when she heard Lex's voice fill the earpiece. "Cole? Is that you?"  
  
She caught onto the hint of playfulness in his voice and cleared her throat.  
  
"Yeah. What's up, Luthor?"  
  
"God Chloe...don't ever try to impersonate a guy. It's disturbing." She laughed and leaned back onto her bed. "So...did you need anything in particular?" She started to fidget.  
  
"Um...not really. I just wanted to make sure we were cool. We haven't talked in a while."  
  
"Of course we're cool. I guess I've just been busy."  
  
"With Victoria?" The second Chloe said it, she wished her bed would swallow her whole so she wouldn't have to hear his response. Hell, even SHE heard the jealousy in that question.  
  
"Not totally, but yeah, I guess. I came to Metropolis to get my mind off of...things and we ran into each other."  
  
Chloe put on a fake smile, even though she knew he couldn't see it. "Well, that's great. I've got to go. See ya." She hung up the phone and cursed herself for her own stupidity. Yeah, that phone call went well.  
  
Lex ended the call and placed his cell phone back on the bedside table. He felt Victoria press herself against his naked back and start trailing kisses along his neck. He pushed her away none too gently and started walking around the room.  
  
"What the hell is your problem? Two seconds ago, you couldn't take your hands off me. Now this?" She huffed and climbed off the bed quickly. "I'll be at the pool. Not that you care." She left quickly and Lex walked back to the table where his cell phone now lay. He could just call her, explain that he only used Victoria to get Chloe jealous. He laughed to himself.  
  
'Yeah, like what I've done already isn't immature enough.' Part of the reason he'd sought out Victoria was to get his mind off of Chloe. But that didn't work because every time he closed his eyes, he'd see her beautiful, vibrant face and sleeping was something he'd grown to love. He was using Victoria to see how jealous Chloe would get. And now, he felt like the biggest prick in the world. He heard the hurt in Chloe's voice, but of course, he didn't do anything about it. He threw the phone over his shoulder and, instead of landing softly on the bed, it crashed onto the floor, breaking. And all he did was laugh.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So...why are we here again?"  
  
"We haven't spent much time together lately and I just wanted us to have some fun for a change." He led her into the crowded club and over to the bar. "Want anything to drink?"  
  
"No thanks. Um...how are we in here anyways?"  
  
He grabbed his coke and turned back to her. "This is my cousin's bar."  
  
She grabbed his glass and took a big gulp without thinking. "That's great. Wanna dance?"  
  
"Of course." He took the glass from her hands and led her onto the dance floor. A slow, rockish song came on and he pulled her close. The music started to get to her and she slowly starting gyrating her hips to the beat. She didn't even notice that she was slowly moving away from Charles and dancing by herself. She also didn't notice the pair of eyes that stayed glued to her every move. Lex stood leaning against the railing, watching as she closed her eyes and danced to the slow, hypnotic beat. He noticed Charles watching her closely also and he couldn't help the growl that escaped his throat. Victoria, who was currently running a trail up and down his arm with her finger, pouted. Obviously, she didn't like someone else being the center of Lex's attention. The song soon ended and he watched as Chloe and Charles walked off the dance floor. Lex finally caught Chloe's eye and she smiled brightly up at him from the bottom floor. He saw her whisper to Charles and the next minute, they were walking up to them.  
  
"Hey Lex. What brings you here?"  
  
"I should be asking you the same," he replied smiling.  
  
She smirked. "Charles' cousin owns the bar. He got us in." Lex nodded and stared at her. Charles cleared his throat and stuck his hand out to Victoria. "Charles Brokkard."  
  
She smiled somewhat seductively and took his hand in hers. "Victoria Hardwick. Care to dance?"  
  
Charles stuttered a little and looked over at Chloe. She rolled her eyes and leaned over to whisper in his ear. "Go ahead. It's not like I'm threatened by her." He kissed her quickly on the lips and led Victoria down to the first level so they could dance. Chloe turned back to Lex and laughed. "She's an eager little beaver, isn't she?"  
  
Lex smiled. "So, how are things going with you two?"  
  
"Good. We're spending more time together so..."  
  
"Well, that's good."  
  
They both looked around, feeling somewhat uncomfortable. Lex decided to break the silence first.  
  
"So...you wanna dance?"  
  
"Hmm...let me think." She patted her chin with her index finger as she reached for his hand and pulled him down the stairs and onto the dance floor. As they started to dance, she noticed that she was getting closer and closer to Lex, instead of getting further away like she had with Charles. But, she felt that that had something to do with the hands that were firmly holding her hips to his. This song seemed to last forever as she ground her hips into his. Somewhere in the corner of her eye, she saw Charles and Victoria dancing. She looked over for a second to notice Victoria whispering in Charles' ear and Charles blushing uncomfortably. Chloe shot daggers at Victoria's back and was about to go over and do something, but decided to just let it go. Charles is a big boy, he can handle himself. She looked back at Lex to notice him watching her intently.  
  
"What?"  
  
He smirked. "Nothing. I just...I'm sick of this game you play."  
  
She stepped out of his arms. "What?"  
  
"I don't understand. You want him, but maybe you might want me?"  
  
"Wait. I never said I wanted you."  
  
"You don't have to Chloe. I can see it in the way you look at me, the way you never pull back when I 'accidentally' touch you, the way you were dancing with me just now."  
  
She shook her head. "Yeah, but-"  
  
"It can't be that hard of a decision. I'm sure it's very simple, if you'd just stop and think."  
  
Her eyes narrowed and she stepped closer, challenging him. "Don't tell me what kind of decision it is to make. It's my decision to make, so back off."  
  
He stepped even closer and nodded. "Alright. You make your decision. But if you choose him, there won't be any more of this flirting between us, understood?"  
  
"Oh oh wait. We so do not flirt! We are just friends, that's it. If you see more there, then maybe you're reading too much into it."  
  
"Is that what you think?"  
  
"Yes. That is exactly what I think."  
  
"Then tell me that you don't feel anything when I do this."  
  
"Do wha-" She was cut off when he grabbed her by the upper arms and pulled her to him, cutting off whatever else she was going to say with his mouth. She didn't kiss him back at first, tried to pull away, kick him in the groin, anything to make him stop. But soon she realized, she didn't want him to stop. Not now. Not ever. She had just begun to kiss him back when he pulled away and looked at her.  
  
"Now, you tell me there wasn't anything there, and I'll-" Now it was his turn to be cut off as Chloe grabbed his face and slammed her lips to his again. And just as he did, when he started getting into the kiss, she pulls away. At first, he's surprised about what she'd done, but that surprise was soon replaced with utter shock. Her eyes sparkle with fire as she steps up to him and slaps him square in the face. He looks back at her disbelievingly.  
  
"What the hell were you thinking kissing me like that?! With my boyfriend here, no less. Are you stupid?"  
  
"No, just in love."  
  
Her eyes grew wide, but she didn't have time to continue that reaction. She no sooner opened her mouth to speak than she saw Charles occupy the space between Lex and herself and push Lex hard.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing, man?! Do you see me making out with your girlfriend?"  
  
Chloe grabs Charles' shoulder and tries to pull him back. "Charles, stop. Don't do this!"  
  
"Get off me, Chloe! This is between me and Lex." He flung his arm back to get her off of him so he could deal with Lex. But he had shoved to hard. She fell back and her head slammed onto the hard floor when she fell. She gripped her head and closed her eyes tightly to make the pain ease of.  
  
"Don't fucking touch her," she heard Lex exclaim and once she opened her eyes, she saw Lex punch Charles square in the jaw. Charles swayed a little but quickly fought back. And soon, all that could be heard were chants of "Fight fight fight" coming from the crowd. Two security guards pulled the guys apart and Lex struggled to get free of the bulky man's grip. Once he was loose, he rushed over to where Chloe was and kneeled down beside her.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Uh...yea. Never been better." She tried to smile, but that action, along with talking, was making her head pound ever harder and she fought the urge to throw up right then and there.  
  
'Oh yeah, Sullivan. That's real charming. Puke in front of Lex, make an even bigger idiot of yourself.' She soon came to find that even thinking was skull shattering. When she looked up at him, she couldn't miss his busted lip and the cuts on his cheek. She cupped his face with her hand gently and tears prickled at the back of her eyes, threatening to fall. She remembered the last thought that flew through her head-Is Charles okay? Her hand slipped from his cheek and blackness completely surrounded her. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay, last part. No more after this! LOL All done. I hope you like it and I'm glad that you've taken the time to read this story. Oh, and * indicates a flashback. There's only one though. Now, go on and read. You know you want to. :)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Waking up in a hospital was something Chloe Sullivan was all too familiar with. The sterile smell that seemed to deepen with every intake of breathe would make Chloe sick to her stomach, and this time was no different. Opening her eyes just wasn't an option, as her brain seemed to be trying to pound it's way out of her head. Last thing she remembered...Lex kneeling beside her and the strong urge to throw up.  
  
~Oh God...please don't tell me I threw up on Lex. Please!~  
  
She wanted to open her eyes, be home in her bed, and realize all that was just a bad dream. But when she felt a hand start to stroke her pale cheek, she knew that wasn't it at all. She thought it was probably Lex, he was the last person she remembered being near. But Charles' voice rang out loud and clear and she couldn't stop the cringe she displayed as his loud voice strengthened the pounding in her head.  
  
"Are you awake, Chloe? Can you hear me?"  
  
She groaned loudly and moved her head so that his hand was no longer caressing her cheek. "Yes, I can hear you. You don't have to yell."  
  
He frowned and moved back a little. "Sorry. How are you feeling?"  
  
His voice had lessened in volume and she sighed. "Sorry for jumping down your throat just then. I..."  
  
"I know," he interrupted, voice still soft. "Your head must be killing you."  
  
"Ya think?" She opened one eye and realized that barely any light resided in the small hospital room. She barely saw Charles smile.  
  
"I didn't think you'd appreciate waking up to a room full of bright lights and sunshine, so I made it dark in here."  
  
"And I thank you for that." She sat up a little and sighed, feeling the pressure in her back ease up a little at the change of position. "So...here I am again. You'd think they'd at least have a room especially for me," she said, trying to make light of the situation. She hated feeling helpless and confined in this place. She just wasn't herself while here.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose so." He seemed to think for a second before staring at her. "What do you remember exactly?"  
  
She stared straight ahead, deep in thought. The events of the night before were such a blur, all she could really remember was the last few seconds before she'd passed out. Lex looking at her with so much concern in his eyes, not caring about his own cuts and bruises. He probably thought it was the gentlemanly thing to do, but then realized, no. It was most definitely the Lex thing to do. Of course he'd be concerned about her. He was her friend.  
  
*"Are you stupid?"  
  
"No, just in love."*  
  
The scene appearing in her mind startled her and her eyes widened. Before she knew what had happened, Charles was rambling on about something. She focused her attention on his words and not on the rush of emotion going through her body at the thought of Lex actually loving her.  
  
"Chloe...I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to push you that hard. It just...happened. I'm sorry. It was just...Lex and him kissing you and..." Her eyes widened again as she remembered what he spoke of. She cut him off, mid stammering.  
  
"It's alright um...I forgive you." She didn't know what to really think. She felt she should maybe be angry? Or apologetic? She didn't know and didn't want to know. It actually hurt to think, and Chloe laughed inside.  
  
"Really? You...you mean that?"  
  
"Well, yeah. I mean, it wasn't really your fault. But you shouldn't have pushed me, Charles. I was just trying to keep things calm and now, look what happened."  
  
"I know, and I'm sor-"  
  
She held up her hand and he became silenced almost instantly. "Don't. Okay? I'm fine with it. No harm done...well, not really anyways."  
  
He nodded and his head fell. Okay, so her lame attempt at a joke fell through. No biggie.  
  
"Chloe, I am very s-"  
  
"Stop! I know you're sorry. Don't keep saying it. I said I'm fine," she said, starting to grow a bit agitated.  
  
He smirked. "I wasn't going to say sorry."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I was going to say that I am very stupid for letting you dance with him."  
  
Her agitation grew. "You didn't let me do anything. I am my own person."  
  
"Yes, but you are also my girlfriend, and when I see my girlfriend not only get kissed by some other guy, but actually return the kiss...I don't just let those type of things go."  
  
She felt a little guilty for that, but didn't let it show. "Yeah well, you seemed a little preoccupied at the time also."  
  
He rose from his chair angrily. "Oh, don't give me that! You KNOW I didn't want Victoria hanging all over me like that! I just danced with her to be civil. I didn't think you'd go crawling into his arms the minute I turn my back."  
  
If Chloe could, she'd have been out of that bed and in his face in a second. "He and I are friends, how often must I remind you of that?!"  
  
He scoffed. "The next thing you're going to say is that the kiss meant nothing. Right. I can't take this anymore. Call me when you realize that what you did was worse than what I did."  
  
"Oh right. I kiss a guy and you land me in the hospital. Yeah, I think I won that competition by a mile," she said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"And to think, just a second ago, you said you were okay with that. That you forgave me." He sighed. "Look Chloe, I don't want to fight. I'm sorry if I'm being the jealous boyfriend here, but I think I have reason to be. I see you kissing Lex and it just set me off. All the times I'd seen you two together, flirting. I shrugged it off as just being really close, but no. Not anymore. I need to know if you want to be in this relationship or not. I'm willing to work at it. The question is, are you?" He walked over, kissed her forehead, and walked out of the room. Her head fell back as she sighed heavily.  
  
~"Well...this really sucks."~ She laughed at her own thoughts and faintly heard voices coming from outside her room. She listened very closely and, thankful that the door was slightly open, caught the sound of two people arguing. She had a pretty good idea of who might be out there.  
  
Outside....  
  
Lex Luthor stepped out of the elevator and walked over to the nurse's station, asking which room Chloe was in. He held a single white rose in his hands as he walked towards her room, heart beating rapidly in his chest. He was actually worried about what would happen. What she'd say. She hadn't really gotten a chance to react to his confession and he didn't know how he could've made such a stupid slip up. That wasn't how he was supposed to tell her. But, it was too late now. Might as well face her now. as he inched closer to her room, his heart beat quickened and his footsteps slowed. Maybe he shouldn't be here. He saw Charles exit Chloe's room and any thought of turning around and leaving was thrown right out the window.  
  
"Luthor." Charles snarled out his name as if it were poison and Lex seemed unfazed.  
  
"Charles. Always a pleasure. Now, if you'll excuse me..." He has just started walking towards the door to Chloe's room when he felt a hand grab his arm, jerking him back.  
  
"I don't think so, Luthor. You see, she's not really up for visitors right now. Least of all you." Charles threw Lex's arm to the side and crossed his own arms over his chest. "I'm not letting you near her."  
  
Lex smirked somewhat evilly. "I think I shouldn't be letting you anywhere near her. I mean, you are the reason she's in here after all."  
  
Charles smirked in return, arms still crossed in a superior manner. Lex wasn't at all impressed. "Think about it, Luthor. If you hadn't kissed her...none of that mess would have happened. And she, in turn, wouldn't be in here."  
  
Lex nodded. "That may be, but I don't regret what I did. You don't deserve her, Charles. I don't think even I deserve that incredible woman in there. But I know for damn sure she'd be safer and probably more happier with me."  
  
Charles laughed. "Oh right, I forgot. Anyone involved with the Luthors are obviously guaranteed happiness and security for years to come. Sorry, must've slipped my mind momentarily," Charles shot back sarcastically. When Lex didn't respond for a second, he thought he'd won. He smiled triumphantly and leaned back against the wall, rather pleased with himself. That was, until Lex smiled and nodded.  
  
"You give a good argument, Brokkard. But truth be told, I could give her everything she needs. And I'm not talking about clothes or jewelry or whatever else you think I'd purchase to get her. No, I'd give her what she needs the most. Love. Tell me Charles, how much time did you and Chloe spend with each other these past few weeks?"  
  
The smile was erased from Charles' face as quickly as it had appeared. "I don't believe that's any of your business." Charles had had enough of this. "Leave now before I call security."  
  
Lex chuckled. "Right." He shoved Charles aside and his hand gripped the door handle. Before he walked in, he turned back to Charles. "I suggest you do what's best for Chloe."  
  
"And what might that be?"  
  
"Stop dating her."  
  
"And why would I do that?"  
  
He smiled. "Like I said...you don't deserve her." He sent one last glare in Charles' direction before quietly entering the room, shutting the door completely. Charles had never been angrier.  
  
Inside the room...  
  
Chloe lay there, listening intently to the entire conversation. All the things Charles had said...wasn't really what she read into. But Lex's part of the conversation. How he said he wasn't deserving enough of her. That was immensely crazy for him to think that. She heard the door open and someone walk in. She closed her eyes, faking sleep.  
  
Lex walked over to her bed and laid the rose on the table beside her bed. She didn't look like he'd thought she would. He thought that she would look pale and fragile laying there in a hospital bed. But really, she looked just as beautiful as she always had to him. Her eyes weren't open, so he couldn't see the fire that always seemed to resonate there. And since she wasn't awake, he couldn't see the animation she usually displayed when talking passionately about something or the bright smile she always seemed to give. He blinked, realizing he'd just spent the last full minute thinking about Chloe's facial expressions. He sat down in the chair that Charles had occupied not too long ago and took her hand in his. When he saw the small smile form on her lips, he knew she was really awake. Leaning forward, he placed his lips a breathe away from hers and looked down at her.  
  
"Wake up, Chloe. You're not fooling anyone," he said softly and to his surprise, she actually opened her eyes and smirked.  
  
"Did you trip or something," she asked, indicating towards how close he was to her. Breathing out a laugh, he leaned back and settled into the chair.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Peachy. And how are you feeling?"  
  
He smiled. "I'm super. When do the wardens let you out of here?"  
  
Chloe laughed and looked towards the door. "I don't know. Nurse hasn't come in here since I woke up."  
  
He frowned. "I'll go get her." Before he could leave his chair, she'd grabbed his hand.  
  
"No. I'm good." He sat back down, but not on the chair. He sat on the bed, beside her, and started running his fingertips up and down her arms. She found this to be incredibly soothing and she sighed, closing her eyes.  
  
"So...about last night."  
  
His voice startled her and she jumped slightly. Opening her eyes, she was surprised by how close they actually were. Not that she minded. His intense stare unsettled her a little and she looked at anything but him.  
  
"Uh, okay."  
  
"What I said last night, I meant. I do love you, Chloe. Even if you might not believe it or if you don't feel the same...I meant it with all my heart." His eyes held hers throughout his confession and she recognized the look in them. She'd had that look. She'd felt that look. He was scared. She couldn't believe he was scared.  
  
~He is human, Chloe. Geez.~  
  
She suspected bearing your soul to someone wasn't a very Luthor thing to do. As he started to back away and get up, she realized she'd been thinking for a bit too long.  
  
"Wait! I...I just don't really know what to say."  
  
He sat back down.  
  
"I know who I want...I mean, not want. I mean I know who I like...well, I like both of you, but I know which one I'll choose. Um...not choose, persay, but-"  
  
She was cut off by the sound of him laughing. He was laughing at her. She crosses her arms over her chest.  
  
"Something funny, Alexander?"  
  
His laughter subsided just a bit, but a smile still graced his handsome face. "Don't call me that. And I'm laughing because you think I don't get what you're saying, but I do. And yet, you continue to yabber on."  
  
"I do not 'yabber', Alex. I just thought I'd try to make it as clear as possible."  
  
"Yeah, don't call me that, either. And I got what you were saying. You know who you want now."  
  
She sighed. "Good to know you're somewhat intelligent. I knew I loved you for a reason."  
  
Her hand flew to her mouth and her eyes grew wide. She did not just say that.  
  
"I did not just say that." Because of her hand, the words came out muffled and unclear, but Lex understood. He grabbed her hand and removed it from her face.  
  
"Yes, you did, Chlo."  
  
"Don't call me that."  
  
"Did you mean it?"  
  
"Of course I meant it. I hate that nickname. Pete always used to call me that, and-"  
  
"That's not what I meant and you know it."  
  
His eyes were so intense, she felt her heart pound in her chest, and she was afraid he'd be able to hear the loud thumping that now resounded in her ears.  
  
"I..."  
  
"You what?"  
  
He moved closer to her, still holding her hand.  
  
"Well, I just..."  
  
"You just what?"  
  
He was so close to her now. All she had to do was move forward a bit and their lips would meet. Of course she loved him. As a friend, absolutely. As a guy she would date and kiss and spend all her time with, that was what scared her.  
  
~You already spend all your time with him, it's just like you are dating him. And kissing him every now and then wouldn't be so bad either.~  
  
Why was she so scared of loving him? Because he's a Luthor?  
  
~No, because he's Lex. You know his track record with women, and he's...older than...you...what does that even matter, Chloe? He loves you. That's all that should matter.~  
  
Just before she got the chance to speak, his hands cupped her cheek, his thumb running a slow, soft trail over her lips.  
  
"You're being awfully quiet. I know what you're thinking. That I'm just going to use you to my own advantage and dump you when I feel like things aren't going my way. Chloe, I'd never do that to you. I've never felt this way for anyone else before. Not since my mother and Pamela. I'm going to stop avoiding the subject now. Chloe, will you please be my girlfriend?"  
  
She sat there, stunned. She knew he meant every word, and she believed every word. And he'd actually asked her to be his girlfriend. Flat out. She smiled gently.  
  
"Well, since you said please," she sighs playfully. "I guess I'll be your girlfriend."  
  
He laughed and nodded. She leaned in to kiss him, but he pulled back.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm not going to share you, you know that right?"  
  
She suddenly remembered that, yes, she already had a boyfriend.  
  
"I'll break up with him."  
  
"You sure you want to date me and not him? I mean, of course I'm nice and rich and deadly attractive, but Charles can write about sports!"  
  
She punched him playfully in the arm. "Egotistical, much? And yes, I'm sure. You want me to call him now or something?"  
  
"Nope. I'd much rather kiss you."  
  
She shrugs. "Whatever." He leans in and presses his lips softly onto hers. He pulls away.  
  
"Okay, now you can call him."  
  
She grabs him behind the neck and smashes their lips together, not caring that the tubes attached to her hands were getting in the way. All she cared about was that they'd finally gotten over everything and gotten together. She'd finally made the right choice. And she didn't even need Lana's help this time.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok, tell me what you thought! You know I love feedback! :) 


End file.
